The Wrath of Darphus
by TrueWarrior
Summary: Darphus returns from the dead and plans to kill Xena and all that she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hercules, Iolaus, Xena, Gabrielle, Darphus, Hades, Ares, Strife, and Argo are all © of USAStudios. The sole purpose of me using their names is for writing a fan fiction, a story that is a work of fiction using characters from copyrighted material.  
Rating: PG  
Subtext: (none that I know of)  
Hurt/Comfort: (none)

PROLOGUE

_There was no avoiding it...  
His fate was sealed. _

_The last thing going through the mind of Darphus, once the warrior princess' top lieutenant, now against her, was being devoured slowly by Graegus, Ares' pet. His flesh and bones were devoured and savored slowly by the black dog, as Darphus now died a second death in disgrace. He knew it would be coming to him, but he did not suspect it to be at this time. Now. _

_Graegus had now eaten Darphus whole, his bones snapping on the sharp teeth of the dog. Darphus screamed in asture pain, trying to escape the beast, but he knew that escape was impossible. His scream was heard as the warrior princess herself, Xena, looked on, watching her former lieutenant meet his death. _

_The following day, Greece's bright sun shined upon the fortress as the victors, Hercules, Iolaus, and Xena, now began to journey on their separate paths. Xena placed the remaining supplies she was taking with her as Hercules eyed the warrior princess, wishing her well as she prepared for her new journey. A journey into a life anew. "Where will you go?" the demigod asked, looking into Xena's once cold blue eyes. _

_"I have a new life ahead of me, Hercules," the woman replied, looking into the son of Zeus' eyes. "You've unchained my heart." Hercules and Xena kiss briefly and the demigod helps the former warlord onto her horse. She looked down to him one last time, and she galloped out of the fortress. _

_The warrior princess had rode off, leaving Hercules and Iolaus to journey on their never ending journey. "Hercules," the younger man said, "sorry about what happened between me and Xena." _

_"You fell for a woman, Iolaus," the demigod replied, "and it's not often you fall for a warlord."  
"Yeah, that's true, I—wait. Very funny, Herc."  
"Glad to see your sense of humor returned." _

_The two friends walked the road and now headed toward the bustling town of Corinth. As the two heroes headed for the village, Tartarus became filled with many dead and dying. Some were dying and in fact others were dead. "Hades," someone said from behind the Underworld God. It was Charon. _

_"What do you want, Charon?" the god said, disturbed by the interruption.  
"New arrivals." _

_Hades recognized one of the new arrivals instantly. "Well, well, well, Darphus," the god said, looking over Xena's former lieutenant. "Too bad about your demise. It must have been painful." Darphus said nothing and remained quiet. "You're pretty quiet. What's going on in that master mind of yours?" _

_"It's none of your concern, brother," someone said, materializing to Darphus' right. Then another form materialized to Darphus' left. "How has it been going Darphus?" the muscular figure said, stroking his beard. _

_"Lord Ares, I wasn't aware your pet would eat me, your top warlord." _

_"A simple mistake, Darphus," Ares replied, "one that I regret and won't make again." _

_"So, uncle," the younger god spoke, getting both Ares and Darphus' attention, "this is the great Darphus?" Ares looked to his nephew Strife and nodded. "WOOO! I've heard so much about you!" _

_"Have you now?" Darphus asked coldly, clearly with something on his mind. Darphus smiled at Strife as he hid behind his uncle quickly. _

_"Well, you know Darphus," Ares replied, "I couldn't let my nephew know about how close you came to killing not only Hercules, but also Xena." That one word. Xena. Darphus' face welled in rage at the mention of the warrior princess' name. _

_"Why in the name of our father are you here, Ares?" Hades interrupted the gathering. "Darphus is to be sent to Tarturus. So why do you need him?" Hades grew impatient as Ares smiled wickedly at his brother. _

_"You really don't know, do you brother?" Ares asked, stroking his black goatee, "hmm, pity. You see I need Darphus." _

_"You're not taking him anywhere. He belongs with the Lost Souls." _

_"Not anymore." _

_As quickly as that, Ares, Strife, and Darphus all materialized and vanished from the Underworld, leaving the Lord of the Dead in confusion. In a wooded forest, Ares was talking to his new protégé. He slowly paced in front of him and spoke again. "I have a small task for you Darphus. Fail me again, and I will be sure that my brother destroy your soul in Tartarus." _

_Darphus looked up to the war god. If there was one thing he wanted, it was revenge, and Ares was going to give him just that. "What is your wish, Lord Ares?" Darphus asked, "If I am to die once again, then I'll die serving you and your army." _

_Ares smiled at Darphus. He admired Xena's former lieutenant greatly. "You're to finish what you started during Xena's war campaign. You know, pillage villages, ransack them, ransom... that sort of thing. Plus, I want to you to capture someone." _

_Darphus listened intently as Ares continued. "Our favorite warrior princess has a companion. An irritating blonde from Poteidaia. I want you to capture her. Don't kill her, just bring before me." _

_"It shall be done, Lord Ares. But if I am to come across Xena—," that hated name still stung him. He wanted her dead. Personally. "I will have no army." _

_"AH!" Strife interjected, "I can give you one." _

_Strife pointed at an opening in the thick forest and a lightning bolt shot from his hand as he commanded. When the bolt ceased in intensity, there stood several horses and warriors. All of them hoisted a war flag. Darphus' war flag. "Thank you, Lord Ares," the now warlord said, bowing before the two gods. _

_The two gods nodded and they vanished to the heavens. Darphus now mounted on his horse, a black mare which was settled to the new warlord's liking. "We must fulfill the will of Ares," Darphus commanded, and the soldiers roared with acknowledgment. "We shall set our sights for Poteadaia, Amphipolis,... and then, all of Greece!" _

_Thunder boomed from the heavens, as Ares' plan was now set into motion. "This was a great idea, uncle," Strife squealed in joy. "I remember you telling me about Darphus, and I must say... you sure do know how to pick 'em! I like him already!" _

_"Xena won't know what she's going up against now. She'll either be mine, or it's lights-out for her." The two gods laughed and vanished once again. With Darphus on a vengeful quest, there would no stopping him or his new army. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One   
Homeward

Disclaimer: Hercules, Iolaus, Xena, Gabrielle, Darphus, Hades, Ares, Strife, and Argo are all © of USAStudios. The sole purpose of me using their names is for writing a fan fiction, a story that is a work of fiction using characters from copyrighted material.  
Rating: PG  
Subtext: (none that I know of)  
Hurt/Comfort: (none)

The sun shined beautifully on Greece.

The countryside was peaceful. On the road, two women walked through the beautiful landscape, heading for the next village. The raven haired woman rode on a horse, whose mare was as golden as the sun. That was the one thing she admired about her horse. She wore the attire that of a former warlord, and that was what she was. A silver discuss dangled down her black armor skirt. The chakrum as it was called was a lethal weapon if used to kill.

Opposite the raven haired woman was a smaller blond. She was playing a simple tune on her pan flute. She wore a green sports bra and a brown skirt. And although not considered a weapon meant for killing, she carried a war staff, given to her by the Amazons.

"So, Xena," Gabrielle said looking to her friend, "where we headed? And don't tell me wherever the road may take us." Xena simply looked down to Gabrielle and answered her friend's question. A smile flashed across her face.

"Amphipolis," the warrior replied, "I figured I'd just visit mother to see how things are doing with her and the tavern. You know, just a social visit."

"Just a social visit?" Gabrielle asked, suprised at her friend, "This is a first." Gabrielle now danced to the tune she was playing as Xena looked to her friend and smiled.

"Actually, the reason why we're stopping by Amphipolis is because it's the anniversary in which I defeated Cortese's army." The warrior smiled at her companion. "If you do one thing in life, Gabrielle, don't get into an army."

Gabrielle smiled at her friend's remark. "Trust me, I won't," she said. The sun was now starting to set as the two companions headed for Xena's hometown of Amphipolis.

"We'll make it by dusk," the warrior spoke. As the two companions headed for the bustling town, the town itself was pretty much radiant this day. This was the anniversary in which Xena had saved her home village from Cortese's army. The warlord Xena fought valiantly, protecting her home town, and they were celebrating

It was dusk by the time they arrived. But the town was still flourishing with life even during the night. Xena dismounted Argo and headed for the tavern as Gabrielle took Argo's reigns and took her to the stables. As she did this, she heard the sound of laughter. Two drunk men walked in her direction as she paid the stable master. "Well, lookie, lookie," one drunk drooled, smiling at Gabrielle, "someone worth havin' fun with."

"I don't believe we would have that much fun," Gabrielle replied, slowly pulling out her staff. "Besides, I'm really not a fun person." Gabrielle's staff was fully in both of her hands and she looked to the two men, who were blocking her exit. _Xena, if this is a test, I'll pass with flying colors_, she thought to herself.

The two men drew their swords and charged towards Gabrielle. She defended herself quickly, but the two men were considerably strong. Gabrielle assumed a fighting stance and the attacks continued.

As Gabrielle fought the two men, Xena was in the tavern talking to her mother Cyrene. The former warlord drank from her mug as her mother sat across from her. "This is quite a surprise, Xena," Cyrene started, "what's this visit about?"

"Just thinking about you, that's all," Xena replied, and then sighed, "but to be absolutely honest, I've come here to tell you that I'm been having bad dreams lately. It could be nothing, but—"

"Xena, we've got a problem," Gabrielle entered, breathing heavily. Xena and Cyrene stood quickly and rushed to Gabrielle before she could pass out from the sprinting she had done.

"Gabrielle, you can't be serious," Xena said, horrified at her friend's words.

"That's what they told me, Xena," Gabrielle replied, "I wish it wasn't true as well."

"I made sure that Darphus died when Graegus devoured him. How in the Gods can he possibly be still alive, unless Ares has ressurected him."

"Doesn't that seem a bit much, even for him to do?"

"Believe me, Gabrielle. If Ares has ressurrected Darphus, chances are he's already given him an army," Xena exclaimed, "In fact, he might have the remnants of my old army. If he's does, then we have to watch ourselves."


End file.
